


So Much More...

by Cartertharsis



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Cartinelli - Fandom
Genre: #AgentCarter, #SaveAgentCarter, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 01:57:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11347500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cartertharsis/pseuds/Cartertharsis
Summary: A scene from Season 3...#SaveAgent Carter





	So Much More...

**Scene: The Gals are in a suite in Buckingham Palace**

Angie: “You’re spending so much time with your new friend Peg…”

Peggy: “She is the Queen of England darling!”

Angie: “How can anyone compete with that?”

Peggy: “What are you talking about? It’s not a competition!”

Angie: “Easy for you to say…I wish I’d stayed in New York.”

Peggy: “Angie dear, she’s also my friend. If she hadn’t fixed my decoy ambulance in ‘37, I wouldn’t be here today.”

Angie: “Damn you Peggy Carter…I just thought that there’d finally be room in your life for proper friend…guess not!”

Peggy: “Friend? My darling Angie…you’re…you’re..”

Angie: “Impossible? Pushy? Jealous? Dramatic?”

Peggy: “No…so much more…you’re my best girl!”

Angie”: “Wh wh what does that mean?”

Peggy: “I think you know very well Miss Martinelli!”

Angie: “Well if I’m thinkin’ what you’re thinkin’…you better get over here and kiss me English!”

Howard: ”Peg…Peg! Peg where are you? Peggy…”

Peggy: “GO AWAY HOWARD!” 

Howard: ”But Peg…there’s been… a break through…”

Angie: ( _whispers_ ) “I’ll say!”

Peggy: “I said not now, take you hand off that door knob and bugger off!”

Howard: ”Awww come on Peg… it’s important…”

Peggy: “I assure you Howard NOTHING is more important than the matter in hand!”

Angie: ( _giggles_ )

Howard: “Did I hear giggling?”

Jarvis: “Mr Stark, Sir…I think Miss Carter is temporarily indisposed…”

Howard: “What?”

Jarvis: “I think she has her…hands full Sir…so to speak.”

Howard: “Oh! Well that’s gotta be a good thing for all of us. Perhaps she’ll lighten up a bit.”

Jarvis: “Might I suggest that it is Martini time in the drawing room Sir?”

Howard: ” I suppose listening would be…”

Peggy: “Howard Stark…if you are not in the drawing room in the next 10 seconds I will impale you on a very blunt stick.”

Howard: ”Ok, ok..I’m going…say “hi” to Angie for me...”

( _Big crash as something hits the other side of the door_ )

Howard: ”Jarvis tell her about the sock thing would ya?”

Jarvis: “I couldn't possibly Sir!”


End file.
